wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia/Gallery/Season 1
"The Picnic" S1e2a The Picnic Sylvia coming out of the bathroom.png S1e2a The Picnic So what did I miss.png "The Greatest" S1e1a Wander and Sylvia's shadows.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia first appearance.jpg S1e1a Wander "What a neat little town!".jpg S1e1a Distressed Bingleberry Festival in distance.jpg s1e1a Wander excited.jpg s1e1a Sylvia disagrees.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Everywhere we go".jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Conquering planets".jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Taking over towns".jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Flarf narblin'...".jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Jerk!".jpg S1e1a Sylvia face close-up.jpg S1e1a Sylvia in fighting position.jpg S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 1.jpg S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 2.jpg S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 3.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "You gotta be crazy".jpg S1e1a Sylvia notices Wander is gone.jpg S1e1a Sylvia looking for Wander.jpg S1e1a Sylvia looking for Wander 3.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "WHOA!".jpg Wander and Sylvia walking.jpg Sylvia laughing.jpg Sylvia with camera.jpg Wander and Sylvia dancing.jpg Wander and Sylvia dancing 2.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "ENOUGH!".jpg Beaten Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia scared.jpg Wander and Sylvia with trophy.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Guess not".jpg High five Sylvia.jpg Wander and Sylvia hugging.jpg Shocked Wander and Sylvia.jpg Wander and Sylvia running.jpg Sylvia talking to Wander.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia devious smile.jpg Wander and Sylvia running from ship.jpg Wander and Sylvia challenging Hater 2.jpg Sylvia racing ship.jpg Sylvia racing ship 2.jpg Sylvia racing ship 3.jpg Wander waving to Binglebops.jpg Wander waving hat.jpg Wander and Sylvia in air.jpg s1e1a Showered with kisses.jpg Hater and Peepers with Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander "Just wanted to stop by".jpg Wander and Sylvia leaving.jpg "The Egg" s1e1b Sylvia about to roar.jpg s1e1b Sylvia roaring.jpg s1e1b Sylvia facing a beast in the distance.jpg s1e1b Beast flying toward Sylvia.jpg s1e1b Sylvia ducks.jpg|Duck! s1e1b Sylvia sitting up.jpg|That was close. s1e1b Sylvia taunting.jpg|"That all you got, you overgrown iguanazoid?!" s1e1b Sylvia and beast face off.jpg|It's Zbornak vs Beast, who would win? s1e1b Sylvia dodging laser vision.jpg|Zbornak is on the run! s1e1b Sylvia running.jpg|Time for the attack... s1e1b Sylvia slows down.jpg|She slows down... s1e1b Sylvia preparing to attack.jpg|Zbornak is ready to attack... s1e1b Sylvia preparing to attack 2.jpg|Ready... s1e1b Sylvia ready to punch.jpg|Set... s1e1b Sylvia ready to punch 2.jpg|Aaaand... s1e1b Take that.jpg|Take that! S1e1b Successful hit.jpg|And the Zbornak scores the first point! Zbornak 1, Beast 0. S1e1b Beast isn't happy.jpg|Wait, Beast is fighting back! S1e1b Attempting to escape.jpg|Zbornak is running -- S1e1b Beast grabs Sylvia.jpg|Oh! Zbornak is grabbed! S1e1b Beast swings Sylvia.jpg|BEAST SWING! S1e1b Beast attacking Sylvia.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Beast swings Sylvia 2.jpg|Whoa, Zbornak is losing, now! S1e1b Beast attacking Sylvia 2.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud 2.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud 3.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud 4.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud 5.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Sylvia thud 6.jpg|THUD! S1e1b Beat-up Sylvia "NO!".jpg|"NO!" S1e1b Beast swinging Sylvia.jpg|"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'VE..." S1e1b Thrown in the air.jpg|"GOT THIIIIIIIS!!!" S1e1b Sylvia airborn.jpg|The flying Zbornak! S1e1b Crash.jpg|CRASH! S1e1b Sylvia on the ground.jpg|I guess that makes the score Zbornak 1, Beast 1. S1e1b Beat-up Sylvia 'Totally under control'.jpg|"Totally under control." S1e1b Oblivious to rock.jpg|And Beast prepares to attack... S1e1b Sylvia dragged.jpg|"This is the only way!" S1e1b Still being dragged.jpg|Zbornak is still holding on. S1e1b Still being dragged 2.jpg|Ouch! S1e1b Still being dragged 3.jpg|Ow! S1e1b Sylvia spinning.jpg|Now she's spinning... S1e1b Spinning off a cliff.jpg|Right off the cliff! S1e1b Another beat-up landing.jpg|And that makes the score Zbornak 1, Beast 3. S1e1b Sylvia to Wander 'Great job'.jpg|"Great job, Wander." S1e1b Sylvia taking egg.jpg|Let me have this. S1e1b Sylvia 'Perfect for bashing'.jpg|"This rock is perfect for bashing that beast!" S1e1b Wander correcting Sylvia.jpg|"Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia. It's like I always say..." S1e1b Sylvia halting.jpg|Let me stop. S1e1b Sylvia confused.jpg|What were you saying? S1e1b This is an egg.jpg|"This "rock" is an egg." S1e1b The beast is the mother.jpg|"And that beast is this egg's mother." S1e1b Fantasy Sylvia walking up mountain.jpg|Sylvia tiptoes like a ballerina. S1e1b Fantasy Sylvia at the nest.jpg|In you go! S1e1b Fantasy Sylvia setting down egg.jpg|Setting the egg in its nest S1e1b Fantasy egg in nest.jpg|Perfect. S1e1b Fantasy Wander and Sylvia crying.jpg|Wander and Sylvia are crying their eyes out. S1e1b Fantasy big finish.jpg|Big finale to Wander's fantasy S1e1a Sylvia forget it.jpg|"Forget it!" S1e1a Sylvia mocking.jpg|"Sappy smooshy-wooshy..." S1e1a Sylvia mocking 2.jpg|"...lovey-dovey silliness..." S1e1a Sylvia mocking 3.jpg|"...ain't my style!" S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander.jpg|"You're on your own this time, Wander." S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander 2.jpg|Rejecting Wander's idea S1e1b Sylvia "That thing wants to eat us".jpg S1e1a Sylvia punch.jpg|HUH! S1e1a Sylvia punch 2.jpg|HA! S1e1a Sylvia punch 3.jpg|HOO! S1e1b Sylvia "Fight her off!".jpg|"FIGHT HER OFF!" S1e1a Sylvia kick.jpg|HA! S1e1a foot cramp.jpg|Ow! Foot cramp! S1e1a foot cramp 2.jpg|Hasn't been fighting hard enough for a while. S1e1b Sylvia "I'll have nothing to do with this".jpg|"I'll have nothing to do with this." S1e1a Sylvia watching the action.jpg|Do I have to?! S1e1a Sylvia has to help after all.jpg|Looks like Sylvia will be helping after all. S1e1b Sylvia "Stupid egg".jpg|"Stupid egg." S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision.jpg|Muttering to herself as she runs. S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 2.jpg|Jump! S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 3.jpg|Cross that bridge! S1e1b running with beast from behind.jpg|She's trailing you! S1e1b beast divebombs for Sylvia.jpg|Look out, she's closing in! S1e1b the beast misses Sylvia.jpg|Phew, missed her. S1e1b Incoming gap.jpg|Dead end! S1e1b Sylvia about to speed up.jpg|Looks like we gotta go faster. s1e1b Sylvia speeds up.jpg|Speed it up! S1e1b wide gap.jpg|Prepare to jump! S1e1b Egg starts bouncing.jpg|Whoa, this is too fast. S1e1b screeching to a halt.jpg|SCREEEECH! S1e1b up to the edge.jpg|Look out! S1e1b Sylvia stops at the tip of the cliff.jpg|Can she hold it? S1e1b Sylvia on the cliff tip.jpg|Wait, where's the egg? S1e1b Sylvia reaches for Wander.jpg|Almost forgot Wander. S1e1b trying to balance on the cliff.jpg|Whoa, that's hard to do in reality! S1e1b Wander slow down.jpg|"S-low do-hown." S1e1b Wander "There's a baby on board".jpg|"There's a baby on board!" S1e1b hearing the beast.jpg|Uh-oh S1e1b Beast flies up to cliff.jpg|Not her again! S1e1b Beast breaks cliff.jpg|She breaks our standing point! S1e1b about to fall.jpg|Falling! S1e1b Wander making fall noise.jpg|Wait, he can imitate a fall whistle? S1e1b Wander making fall noise 2.jpg|Way to break the fourth wall, Wander. S1e1b after the fall.jpg|That was a close one. S1e1b Fireballs.jpg|AHH!!! FIREBALLS!!! S1e1b going to hide.jpg|Hide! s1e1b hiding in a cave.jpg|She'll never find us in here. S1e1b Sylvia licked.jpg|Eww! S1e1b Sylvia licked - close up.jpg|Okay, that's gross. S1e1b Sylvia ready to punch again.jpg|Not if I can handle it! S1e1b Sylvia punching tongue.jpg|Take this! S1e1b That's gotta do it.jpg|That's gotta hurt, huh? S1e1b Sylvia shakes off the saliva.jpg|Eww, beast saliva. S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around.jpg|There's gotta be an exit around here... S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around 2.jpg|Hmm... S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around 3.jpg|Where is it? S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking around 4.jpg|Still looking... S1e1b Sylvia sees something.jpg|I found something! S1e1b Wander and Sylvia looking at the exit.jpg|Look over there! S1e1b Success.jpg|Score! S1e1b Preparing to escape.jpg|Come on, let's get out. S1e1b Let's get out of here.jpg|"If we hurry, we'll escape before it realizes there's an exit." S1e1b Bouncing egg.jpg|Not again! S1e1b Too fast.jpg|Whoa! That's too fast! S1e1b Slower!.jpg|"Slower!" S1e1b Do I have to.jpg|Do I? S1e1b Exasperated.jpg|Okay, I'll slow down for ya. S1e1b Slowing down.jpg|Going slower S1e1b Slowing down, more.jpg|Even slower S1e1b Slowing down, even more.jpg|Still going slow S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo again.jpg|"Sssss..." S1e1b Wander talking in slow-mo again 2.jpg|...lllllll --" S1e1b Cut it out.jpg|"Wander!" S1e1b Dropping Wander.jpg|You get off of this. S1e1b Sylvia briefing.jpg S1e1b Why are you doing that.jpg|"And WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" S1e1b Examining the egg.jpg|Lemme see it. S1e1b Hearts forming on the egg.jpg|Huh? What's this? TheEgg-Sylvia.jpg S1e1b Hearts forming on the egg 2.jpg|The egg is making hearts? S1e1b The beast followed.jpg|What the -- how'd the beast get in here?! S1e1b Uh oh.jpg|Not good. S1e1b Running for the exit.jpg|LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! S1e1b Fireball catching up.jpg|Look out! S1e1b Successful escape.jpg|We're out! S1e1b Fire coming out of cave.jpg|She'll never find us here. S1e1b Hiding from fire.jpg|Stay out of sight. S1e1b Sylvia losing balance.jpg|Sylvia loses her balance... S1e1b Sylvia drops egg.jpg|...and drops the egg. s1e1b Wander WAHHHHH.jpg|"WAHHHHH!!!" s1e1b Wander phew.jpg|"Phew." S1e1b safe and sound.jpg|"Phew, safe and sound, right back where we started." S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 1.jpg|Oh, boy. S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 2.jpg|An annoyed Zbornak S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 3.jpg|Total head stretch S1e1b Sylvia not happy.jpg|Upset at the fact they have to start all over again. S1e1b Sliding down mountain.jpg|Back we go! S1e1b Back with the egg.jpg|And...let's go back up again. S1e1b What's happening.jpg|Uh-oh! S1e1b Sylvia "Quick!".jpg|"Quick!" S1e1b Sylvia "Fish in a barrel".jpg|"Out here, we're fish in a barrel!" S1e1b Wander "What is wrong with you?!".jpg|"What is wrong with you?!" S1e1b Wander punishing Sylvia.jpg S1e1b Wander "Do you know nothing".jpg|"Do you know nothing about pr-oper parenting?!" S1e1b Sylvia turns back to the beast.jpg|Well... S1e1b Sylvia afraid.jpg|"What?! What?! What do you want me to do?!" S1e1b Sylvia flabbergasted.jpg|Oh, boy... S1e1b Sylvia "Don't tell me".jpg|"Don't -- tell me!" s1e1b Sylvia over.jpg|"Over." s1e1b Sylvia my.jpg|"My." s1e1b Sylvia dead.jpg|"Dead." s1e1b Sylvia body.jpg|"Body." S1e1b Sylvia startled.jpg|Syl, I think you should change your mind soon... S1e1b Now what's going to happen.jpg|Oh, boy. S1e1b Sylvia frightened.jpg|Yikes! S1e1b Going to hug.jpg|Okay, I'll give it a hug! S1e1b Sylvia egg hug.jpg|And here it is. S1e1b Egg glowing again.jpg|Yes! More love for Eggy! S1e1b Can we go.jpg|"There! Good, right? Good? Can we go?" S1e1b This can't be good.jpg|Not again! S1e1b Burnt egg.jpg|Hard-boiled egg, well...burnt actually. s1e1b Sylvia and egg burnt.jpg|"I'm not happy right now." S1e1b Going back up the hill.jpg|We're on a quest to get Eggy to the nesty. S1e1b Dodge the spines.jpg|Projectile spines... S1e1b Running into the spine.jpg|They hit more than they S1e1b After the spine hit.jpg|miss. S1e1b The egg is scratched.jpg|Well, the baby has a scratch S1e1b The egg is scratched 2.jpg|On her shell that hasn't hatched, S1e1b it needs something.jpg S1e1b The egg needs a kiss.jpg S1e1b Sylvia is asked to kiss the egg.jpg|A kiss? Really? S1e1b Sylvia kisses egg.jpg|*smooch* S1e1b Shivering from ice breath.jpg|...from frosty freezy ice breath. S1e1b Sylvia frozen from the beast.jpg|And I can tell you want to punch me S1e1b Sylvia in ice.jpg|in the gut! S1e1b Sylvia annoyed.jpg|Needs Mother Hen to S1e1b Sitting on the egg.jpg|sit on it. S1e1b Banjo poke.jpg S1e1b Sylvia about to be spat on.jpg|Oh boy... S1e1b Sylvia in spit.jpg|After getting hit with monster spit... S1e1b Bathing the egg.jpg|A bath we take. S1e1b Patting the egg.jpg|With Patty-Cake. S1e1b Sylvia's eyes are bloodshot.jpg|You thought you'd kick some monster butt, S1e1b Egg tea party.jpg|Instead, you're dressed for tea! S1e1b Sylvia burnt.jpg|That's gotta be a singe. S1e1b Sylvia beginning to climb.jpg|As we approach S1e1b Sylvia climbing.jpg|our final destination, S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings.jpg|You have been burned and singed and smashed and struck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 2.jpg S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 3.jpg|A lump of love will take the bronco's buck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 4.jpg|Oh, yeah, a lump of love will take the bronco's... S1e1b Sylvia still climbs as Wander sings.jpg|Buck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 5.jpg|Dee-yit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee, root-dit-dit-dit-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 6.jpg|Doot-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 7.jpg S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 8.jpg|Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo-dit-dit-dee-dee-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 9.jpg|Dee-dit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee, root-dit-dit-dit-doo S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 10.jpg|Root-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo S1e1b Still climbing up.jpg S1e1b Sylvia tired.jpg|Phew! S1e1b Sylvia made it.jpg|Got it. S1e1b Sylvia "Finally".jpg|"Finally." S1e1b Sylvia "Good riddance!".jpg|"Good riddance!" S1e1b Egg slams into nest.jpg|EGG SLAM! S1e1b Sylvia horrified.jpg|What have I done?! S1e1b Sylvia puts her head to the egg.jpg|Baby, can you hear me? S1e1b Sylvia going to knock.jpg|Just a test to make sure you're not dead... S1e1b Sylvia knocks the egg.jpg|A small knock S1e1b Sylvia listening.jpg|Nothing at first... S1e1b Egg knocks back to Sylvia.jpg|*Knock knock knock* S1e1b Sylvia happy.jpg|It's okay! S1e1b Sylvia hugs the egg happily.jpg|I'm so glad you're still alive! S1e1b Sylvia's mood changes.jpg|Wait, what am I doing? S1e1b No idea why this is happening.jpg|Should I be doing this? S1e1b Sylvia backs up in anger.jpg|NO! I SHOULDN'T! S1e1b Angry over the egg.jpg|"Ohhhhh, I see what you're doin'!" S1e1b It's not gonna work.jpg|"Well, it's not -- gonna -- work!" S1e1b Sylvia "Just as soon as Wander".jpg|"Just as soon as Wander sees his..." S1e1b Sylvia goofy face.jpg|"...lovey..." S1e1b Sylvia goofy face 2.jpg|"...dovey..." S1e1b Sylvia goofy face 3.jpg|"...plan..." S1e1b Sylvia "Go up in smoke".jpg|"...go up in smoke..." S1e1b Sylvia "I will be back".jpg|"I will be back to doin'..." S1e1b Sylvia "What I do best".jpg|"...what I do best." S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 1.jpg|And that is... S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 2.jpg|KICKIN' S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 3.jpg|SOME S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 4.jpg|MONSTER S1e1b Sylvia wants to fight 5.jpg|BUTT! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 1.jpg|No monster can upset me! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 2.jpg|I gotta get back to the fight! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 3.jpg|She's beaten me four times already... S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 4.jpg|...and I'm gonna make up for it! S1e1b Sylvia fighting pose 5.jpg|This fight must go on! S1e1b Sylvia is serious.jpg|As for you... S1e1b Sylvia snorting.jpg|You don't get anything! S1e1b Sylvia serves you right.jpg|Serves you right! I'm leaving. S1e1b Wander sees Sylvia leaving.jpg|Syl, where ya goin? S1e1b Sylvia walking down the mountain.jpg|"Why? Do I look like a giant, flying lizard?" S1e1b Sylvia protects the puffball.jpg|"Back off!" S1e1b Sylvia shaking fist.jpg|"You thick-widded, skink!!" S1e1b Sylvia yelling to the beast.jpg|"Why don't ya pick on someone..." S1e1b Sylvia yelling to the beast 2.jpg|"...your own..." S1e1b Sylvia yelling to the beast 3.jpg|"...size?!" S1e1b Sylvia getting scared.jpg|Guess there's nothing to do. S1e1b Sylvia and puffball mouth view.jpg|"Everything's gonna be..." S1e1b Sylvia waiting for the worst.jpg|"All..." S1e1b Sylvia realizing nothing's happening.jpg|"...right?" S1e1b Sylvia looking up.jpg|Whoa. S1e1b Real mother appears.jpg|It's the real mother of the baby! S1e1b Mother facing beast.jpg|Let me take it from here, Zbornak! S1e1b Mother and child reunited.jpg|Now that's the reunion we've been waiting for. S1e1b Sylvia at the reunion.jpg|Sylvia is happy S1e1b Sylvia gulping.jpg|One gulp... S1e1b Sylvia sighing with lump in throat.jpg|Her throat is lumpy. S1e1b Lump in Sylvia's throat noticed by Wander.jpg|"Look! A little lump of love!" S1e1b Wander pointing at Sylvia's lump.jpg|Like what Wander said earlier. S1e1b Puffball snuggling Sylvia.jpg|Puffball loves you, Sylvia! S1e1b Sylvia "Took the buck outta the bronco".jpg|"Took the buck outta the bronco." S1e1b Sylvia grabbing Wander's hat brim.jpg|Grabbing the hat S1e1b Sylvia tugs Wander's hat over him.jpg|A playful tug S1e1b Sylvia holds her arm out to Wander.jpg|Come here, Wander. S1e1b Sylvia holding Wander close.jpg|Aw, how nice! S1e1b Sylvia holds her arm out to the puffball.jpg|Group hug! S1e1b Final group shot.jpg|And so marks the happy and adorable ending for this adventure. S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_8.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_10.jpg S1e01b_The_Egg_end_credits_12.jpg "The Fugitives" s1e2b Sylvia's picture.jpg s1e2b Sylvia about to eat wanted poster.jpg S1e02b_Sylvia_eating_the_wanted_poster.jpg S1e2b Sylvia "We've gotta lay low".png S1e2b Wander "When I see someone".jpg S1e2b Sylva "Uvula".jpg S1e2b Wander "It just feels".jpg S1e2b Wander shining bright.png High.png s1e02b Sylvia “Low, way low”.jpg s1e02b Lights flashing.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_running_around_the_town_1.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_running_around_the_town_3.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_running_around_the_town_4.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_running_around_the_town_5.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia.jpg S1e2b Sylvia sneaking to ship.jpg S1e2b Sylvia hot-wiring.jpg S1e2b Hot-wire succesful.jpg S1e2b Ship starting to work.jpg S1e2b Sylvia giving a signal.jpg S1e2b Sylvia giving a signal 2.jpg S1e2b Sylvia giving a signal 3.jpg S1e2b Sylvia in ship.png S1e2b Wander and Sylvia leaving in ship.jpg Kerkakagoo.png Welcommme.png Wander.....png Phew.png Eeeeeeeeeeeeeck.png S1e2b Sylvia "Wanna play dress-up?".png S1e2a Wander "When don't I?".png Serious.png Suckers.png Freak out.png Facepalm.png Precious treasure.png S1e2b Wander "You're makin' me blush!".png You're going to kill us.png This plan...stinks.png Got it.png This will take a while.png Don't help.png S1e2 still pulling.png S1e2 whoa.png S1e2 glowing.png S1e2 handcuffed.png S1e2 what is that.png S1e2 balloon man helps too.png S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_the_planet_4.png "The Good Deed" S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling.jpg S1e3a Please can we help him.jpg S1e3a Sylvia okay.jpg S1e3a We're here to help.jpg S1e3a There's gotta be something.jpg S1e3a Wander jumping off Sylvia's head.jpg S1e3a Sylvia ready to launch Wander.jpg S1e3a Sylvia tosses Wander.jpg S1e3a Wait for it.jpg S1e3a Helping successful.jpg S1e3a Heroic pose.jpg S1e3a title card.png S1e3a A little showy.jpg S1e3a Nothing wrong.jpg S1e3a Victory interrupted.jpg S1e3a No way.jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Fleeblebort "Are you kidding me?".jpg S1e3a Wander to Fleeblebort "That was yours?".jpg S1e3a Sylvia shrugs.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Not always".jpg S1e3a Sylvia didn't think so.jpg S1e3a Wander "To accept that".jpg S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 1.jpg S1e3a That's a shocker.jpg S1e3a Sylvia heard about the wedding.jpg S1e3a Wander stomping to Fleeblebort.jpg S1e3a Wander plays a fast song.jpg S1e3a Sylvia ready to take off.jpg s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'right path, right place'.jpg s1e3a Good deed cut short.jpg S1e3a Second good deed ruined.jpg S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable'.jpg S1e3a Two good deeds gone bad.jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'I hate to say it'.jpg S1e3a Good NEVER has an off-day.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia at the altar.jpg S1e3a Can't believe it.jpg S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable' 2.jpg S1e3a Spectating the feud.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg S1e3a Dodging the lasers.jpg S1e3a Sylvia walking to the altar.jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "No sense".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Whatsoever".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "You did it".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Good deed!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Done and done!".jpg S1e3a Noticing the burning tree houses.jpg S1e3a Sylvia groaning.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Don't tell me".jpg S1e3a Wander rushes past Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander comes back with laser gun.jpg S1e3a Don't shoot me.jpg S1e3a Firing gun.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia watching the Gracknor.jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!" 2.jpg S1e3a Heading for the city.jpg S1e3a Giant orbble being blown.jpg S1e3a Orbble pops.jpg S1e3a Wander is tired.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Bam!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "You did it!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "In the right place".jpg S1e3a Sylvia explaining the Gracknore's freedom.jpg S1e3a Pig running by in background.jpg S1E3aP010.png S1E3aP011.png S1E3aP012.png S1E3aP013.png S1E3aP014.png S1E3aP015.png Holding out hand for Wander.jpg S1E3aP016.png Riding off.jpg S1E3aP017.png S1E3aP019.png S1E3aP021.png S1E3aP023.png S1e3a_Wander_holding_his_breath.jpg s1e03a Wander and Sylvia refusing to help.jpg "The Pet" S1e4 ship opening.jpg S1e4 Looking at the ship.jpg S1e4 Wander asks "Should we go in?".jpg S1e4 Part of the ship.jpg S1e04 Sylvia in the bubble while Wander is heading towards the ship.jpg S1e4 Wander heads for the ship.jpg S1e4 Sylvia hears the message.jpg S1e4 Sylvia looks back, worried about Wander.jpg S1e4 Sylvia continues to hear the message.jpg S1e4 Sylvia looks down.jpg S1e4 Sylvia calls for Wander.jpg S1e4 Sylvia 'But first'.jpg S1e4 Sylvia sees a wall of weapons.jpg S1e4 Sylvia 'I'm gonna need a bigger blaster'.jpg S1e4 Sylvia tightens her headband.jpg S1e4 Sylvia readies her gun.jpg S1e4 Sylvia holding blasters.jpg S1e4 Sylvia puts on her gloves.jpg S1e4 Sylvia clenches her fists.jpg S1e4 Sylvia's Feet.png S1e4 Sylvia the huntress.jpg S1e4 Sylvia ready for action.jpg S1e4 Sylvia 'I'm gonna need an even bigger blaster'.jpg S1e4 Sylvia tightens a second headband.jpg S1e4 Sylvia packs a sword.jpg S1e4 Sylvia putting streaks on her face.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a blaster ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a second blaster ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a gun ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a second gun ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia loads the bullets.jpg S1e4 Sylvia pumps a gun.jpg S1e4 Sylvia aims a laser gun.jpg S1e4 Grenades on Sylvia's shirt belts.jpg S1e4 Sylvia taking a gun attachment out.jpg S1e4 Sylvia adds a gun's attachment.jpg S1e4 Sylvia is furious.jpg S1e4 Sylvia armed and dangerous.jpg Sylvia lamenting.JPG S1e4 Sylvia 'There's still time to save Wander'.jpg S1e4 Sylvia 'I'm gonna need an even biggerer blaster'.jpg S1e4 Sylvia smiles.jpg S1e4 Sylvia can't believe it.jpg "The Prisoner" S1E3bP085.png S1E3bP086.png S1E3bP087.png S1E3bP088.png S1E3bP089.png "The Bad Guy" S1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling.jpg S1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling 2.jpg S1e5a Orbble prepare.jpg S1e5a Get ready to blow.jpg S1e5a Blowing the orbble.jpg S1e5a Orbble created.jpg S1e5a Thump.jpg S1e5a Orbble hop.jpg S1e5a Last minute helping.jpg S1e5a Pop.jpg S1e5a Falling again.jpg S1e5a Falling again 2.jpg S1e5a Still falling.jpg S1e5a Still falling 2.jpg S1e5a Still falling 3.jpg S1e5a Still falling 4.jpg S1e5a Still falling 5.jpg S1e5a Still falling 6.jpg S1e5a Sylvia falling.jpg S1e5a Sylvia hits the ground.jpg S1e5a Sylvia on the ground.jpg S1e5a Wander sliding on Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Wander slides off Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Wander lands next to Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Sylvia 'Are we completely dry?'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Don't worry'.jpg S1e5a A neat little town over there.jpg S1e5a Tail snatch.jpg S1e5a That was close.jpg S1e5a Don't you know where we are.jpg S1e5a Sylvia describing Doomstone.jpg S1e5a Sylvia describing Doomstone 2.jpg S1e5a You can't just walk in there.jpg S1e5a They'll tear you apart.jpg S1e5a Wander 'What if I ask'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Real nice'.jpg S1e5a Sylvia no no no.jpg S1e5a Sylvia 'If we're gonna go in there'.jpg S1e5a Sylvia 'Do the opposite of that'.jpg S1e5a Sylvia tough.jpg S1e5a Sylvia nasty.jpg S1e5a Sylvia mean.jpg S1e5a Act like a bad guy.jpg S1e5a Wander to Sylvia 'Bad guy?'.jpg S1e5a Wander searching for something.jpg S1e5a Wander finds a fake mustache.jpg S1e5a Wander putting on fake mustache.jpg S1e5a Wander wearing fake mustache.jpg S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 1.jpg S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 2.jpg S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 3.jpg S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 4.jpg S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomps away.jpg S1e5a Is there some dinosaur in there.jpg S1e5a Sylvia 'We're doomed'.jpg S1e5a Wander and Sylvia at the door.jpg S1e5a Wander roars.jpg S1e5a Baffled.jpg S1e5a Sylvia sneaks off.jpg S1e5a Taken away.jpg S1e5a In a corner.jpg S1e5a In a corner 2.jpg S1e5a Sylvia talking to Wander in private.jpg S1e5a I'm gonna see the owner.jpg S1e5a Just remember.jpg S1e5a Sylvia growling to Wander.jpg S1e5a Wander growling to Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Not bad at growling.jpg S1e5a Wander continues growling as Sylvia leaves.jpg S1e5a Sylvia talking to the bartender.jpg S1e5a We don't have any.jpg S1e5a Sylvia with crystals.jpg S1e5a Crystal payment.jpg S1e5a There is someone.jpg S1e5a Take the rest of the crystals.jpg S1e5a Lemon head eats crystals.jpg S1e5a Apple head "His name is Papa Doom".jpg S1e5a Here's his address and directions.jpg S1e5a Sylvia getting the directions.jpg S1e5a Disgusting directions.jpg S1e5a Sylvia "What's the catch?".jpg S1e5a Lemon head talking to Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Lemon head laughing again.jpg S1e5a Laughing stopped.jpg S1e5a That shouldn't be a problem.jpg S1e5a Apple head "He seems real tough".jpg S1e5a Sylvia "Tough?".jpg S1e5a Wander grabbed by Sylvia.jpg S1e05a Sylvia 'You stole from...'.jpg S1e05a Sylvia '...those guys'.jpg S1e05a Wander close up.jpg Leaving.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia escaping Papa Doom's castle.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia escaping Papa Doom's castle 2.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia escaping Papa Doom's castle 3.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia escaping Papa Doom's castle 4.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia escaping Papa Doom's castle 5.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia escaping Papa Doom's castle 8.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia using orbble juice 1.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia using orbble juice 2.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia using orbble juice 3.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia using orbble juice 4.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia using orbble juice 5.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia using orbble juice 6.jpg S1e05a Orbble transporter popped.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 1.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 2.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 3.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 4.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 5.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 6.jpg "The Troll" s1e5b Wander and Sylvia heard something.jpg|Who's knockin'? S1e5b Wander 'Get the door'.jpg|"Get the door?" S1e5b No idea what's going on.jpg|What's happening? S1e5b Still no idea what's going on.jpg|Is there gonna be a fight? S1e5b Sylvia 'Guess they don't like'.jpg|"Guess they don't like..." S1e5b Sylvia 'Solicitors'.jpg|"Solicitors." S1e5b Prince Cashmere hopping up.jpg|"My friends." S1e5b Prince Cashmere, Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b Prince Cashmere explains about the food.jpg|"For centuries, it has held our annual harvest..." S1e5b Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b That was strange.jpg|Whoa. S1e5b No idea what happened.jpg|Wait, who's their enemy? S1e5b Wander 'What an adorable'.jpg|"What an adorable..." S1e5b Wander 'Little troll'.jpg|"...little troll!" S1e5b Sylvia sees the troll.jpg|"That?" S1e5b Sylvia 'That's what they're so afraid of'.jpg|"That's what they're so afraid of?" S1e5b Prince Cashmere and goats 'Await my command!'.jpg|"Await my command!" S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll.jpg|"You are not welcome here, troll!..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll 2.jpg|"A-return a-from-a wince-a you came..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll 3.jpg|"...and we shall not harm you!" S1e5b Sylvia 'Oh'.jpg|"Ohhhhhhh." S1e5b Sylvia 'I see'.jpg|"I see." S1e5b Prince Cashmere addressing Wander.jpg|"Heroic Wander..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere addressing Sylvia.jpg|"...and Mighty Sylvia." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Command my troops'.jpg|"I must command my troops from the ground." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Can I rely on'.jpg|"Can I rely on your bravery..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Impressive physical prowess'.jpg|...and impressive physical prowess..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Hold down the great hall'.jpg|..."to hold down the great hall?" S1e5b Sylvia 'Are you kidding'.jpg|"Ho-ho, are you kiddin'?" S1e5b Sylvia 'Fighting'.jpg|"Fighting?" S1e5b Sylvia 'My thing'.jpg|"My thing!" S1e5b Sylvia 'Helping'.jpg|"Helping?" S1e5b Sylvia 'His thing'.jpg|"His thing!" S1e5b Sylvia not realizing Wander is not there.jpg|"Right, Wander?" S1e5b Sylvia discovers Wander is not there.jpg|Wait, where is he? S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander.jpg|"Wander?" S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander 2.jpg|Where did Wander go? S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander 3.jpg|"Wander!" S1e5b Wander lounging.jpg|Don't tell me he's sitting out. S1e5b Prince Cashmere hops to Sylvia.jpg|"Oh-ho." S1e5b Prince Cashmere thanking Sylvia.jpg|"T'ank you..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere thanking Sylvia 2.jpg|"...my friends." S1e5b Prince Cashmere calling the Ground Squad.jpg|"Ground Squad!" S1e5b Prince Cashmere leading Ground Squad away.jpg|"FOLLOW ME!" S1e5b Ground Squad marching past Sylvia.jpg|The Ground Squad S1e5b Sylvia 'Alright, archers!'.jpg|"Alright archers, head to the roof and start firing!" S1e5b Sylvia talking to the catapult guy.jpg|"Catapult guy!" S1e5b Sylvia 'make it rain!'.jpg|"Make it rain!" S1e5b Sylvia trying to get Wander out.jpg S1e5b Wander 'Don't I know it'.jpg S1e5b Wander eats a peanut.jpg S1e5b Wander eats a peanut 2.jpg S1e5b Sylvia deadpanned.jpg s1e5b Sylvia growls.jpg s1e5b Sylvia stomps off.jpg S1E5bP010.png S1E5bP025.png S1E5bP026.png S1E5bP027.png S1E5bP028.png S1E5bP030.png S1E5bP032.png S1E5bP038.png S1E5bP045.png S1E5bP052.png S1E5bP053.png S1E5bP063.png S1E5bP066.png "The Box" S1e6a Sylvia "Don't do it, Wander!".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Don't do it!".jpg S1e6a Sylvia 'Wander!'.jpg S1e6a Box delivery.jpg S1e6a Sylvia looking at Snailman.jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Don't sweat it".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "It'll go like this".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Take a little detour".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Get the box to Glen".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Whoever he is".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Right there you go".jpg|"He opens it right there, you go..." S1e6a Sylvia "Get on with our lives".jpg|"We get on with our lives." S1e6a Done with explanation.jpg|Got it? S1e6a Wander's still temptive.jpg|Wander, are you paying attention? S1e6a Sylvia "You can do this".jpg|"You can do this." S1e6a Sylvia in Wander's face.jpg|"I believe in you." S1e6a Do you get this.jpg|Now do you get it? S1e6a Wander sarcastic "You're right".jpg|"You're right." S1e6a Wander pondering.jpg|"...or stickers, or flash cards..." S1e6a Wander pondering 2.jpg|"...or a chocolate spoon or a green eraser..." S1e6a Wander pondering 3.jpg|"...or a disposable "pilla", or a night vision monocle... S1e6a Wander pondering 4.jpg|"...or a fake lung or tinsel..." S1e6a Camping out.jpg|"...or a hat..." S1e6a Sylvia with marshmallow on stick.jpg|"...OR A HAT WITH A BAT!" S1e6a Burning marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow flaming with fury S1e6a Banjo plunk.jpg|Here comes the banjo! S1e6a Sylvia "Get your mind off things".jpg|"Here, get 'chur mind off things." S1e6a Happy with the idea to sing.jpg S1e6a Wander singing box song 7.jpg S1e6a Song stops.jpg S1e6a Sylvia breaks banjo.jpg S1e6a Ruined banjo.jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Maybe we should".jpg S1e6a Sylvia going to sleep.jpg S1e6a Sylvia saying goodnight.jpg S1e6a Sylvia wincing in sleep.jpg S1e6a Sylvia trying to sleep.jpg S1e6a Sylvia can't sleep.jpg S1e6a Sylvia wakes up.jpg S1e6a Sylvia stares in shock.jpg S1e6a Sylvia talking to worn-out Wander.jpg|"You were up all night, weren't 'cha?" S1e6a Sylvia talking to worn-out Wander 2.jpg|"Thinkin' about the box?" S1e6a Sylvia getting worried.jpg|"Oh, we really got to get to Glen's." S1e6a Sylvia taking box away.jpg|Give me that box! It's making you like this! S1e6a Sylvia "And fast".jpg|"And fast." S1e6a Wander and Sylvia at the train station.jpg S1e6a Sylvia "You wait here".jpg|"You wait here." S1e6a Sylvia leaving to get train tickets.jpg|"And I'll get the tickets." S1e6a Wander "I don't think this is such a good idea".jpg S1e6a Sylvia sighing.jpg|Does he really want to do this? S1e6a Sylvia says there's nothing inside.jpg S1e6a Sylvia stammering.jpg S1e6a Sylvia "A dumb pair of socks".jpg S1e6a Sylvia "Whenever you feel".jpg S1e6a Sylvia confident with Wander.jpg|"Perfect!" S1e6a Sylvia leaving 'You got this'.jpg|"You got this." S1e6a Sylvia walking backwards while pointing.jpg|You should be daaaancin'... S1e6a Passengers walking between Sylvia.jpg|Here come the passengers! S1e6a It was Sylvia who grabbed Wander.jpg S1e6a Sylvia helping Wander up.jpg|I'll help you up. S1e6a Sylvia "You scared the flarf outta me!".jpg|"You scared the flarf outta me!" S1e6a Wander breathing heavily.jpg|*Hyperventilate* S1e6a Sylvia in fighting position.jpg|"Just point 'em out, bud!" S1e6a Sylvia "I'll take 'em down".jpg|"I'll take 'em down!" S1e6a Wander pointing at the passengers.jpg|They're over there! S1e6a Wander confused "There?".jpg|I guess it was all in my head. S1e6a Sylvia walks Wander with her.jpg|"Come on, pal." S1e6a Sylvia and Wander boarding the train.jpg|"You can rest on the train." S1e6a Wander and Sylvia on train.jpg|Relaxing in the train car. S1e6a Sylvia fast asleep.jpg|Sylvia is asleep S1e6a Box perspective of Sylvia asleep.jpg|She's still asleep. S1e6a Sylvia to Wander "We're here".jpg|"It's okay, buddy. We're here." S1e6a Wander and Sylvia dropped off.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia looking up.jpg S1e6a Heading for Glen's house.jpg S1e6a Starting the climb.jpg S1e6a Dashing up the hill.jpg S1e6a Sylvia telling Wander to resist.jpg S1e6a Still going up.jpg S1e6a Almost there.jpg S1e6a Sylvia's heroic jump.jpg S1e6a Wander sliding.jpg S1e6a Sylvia congratulating Wander.jpg S1e6a Wander ready to knock.jpg S1e6a Sylvia "NO!".jpg S1e6a Box fight.jpg S1e6a Box fight 2.jpg S1e6a Box fight 3.jpg S1e6a Box fight 4.jpg S1e6a Box fight 5.jpg S1e6a Box fight 6.jpg S1e6a Box fight 7.jpg S1e6a Sylvia doesn't do anything.jpg s1e6a Sylvia sighs sadly.jpg S1e6a Wander surprised with what Sylvia said.jpg S1e6a Sylvia explaining to Wander.jpg S1e6a Sylvia shakes her head sadly.jpg S1e6a Wander sees Sylvia walk away sadly.jpg S1e6a Wander joins Sylvia.jpg S1e6a Wander sitting down.jpg S1e6a Wander "I sure hope".jpg S1e6a Sylvia noogies Wander.jpg S1e6a Wander smiles at Sylvia.jpg S1e6a Glen appears.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia looking at Glen.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia staring.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia blinded by the light.jpg s1e6a Lord of Illumination appears.jpg "The Hat" "The Little Guy" S1e7 Wander and Sylvia relax.jpg S1e7 Sylvia fishing.jpg S1e7 Sylvia hearing Wander's comment.jpg S1e7 Sylvia checking the weather.jpg S1e7 Sylvia shrugs.jpg S1e7 Sylvia goes back to fishing.jpg S1e7 Sylvia as the ground shakes.jpg S1e7 Sylvia "Watchdogs!".jpg S1e7 Wander grabbed by the leg.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia on the run.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia running through a cave.jpg S1e7 Overview of chase scene.jpg S1e7 The chase is on.jpg S1e7 Side view of chase scene.jpg S1e7 Wander to Sylvia "Boing boing?".jpg S1e7 Sylvia ready to jump.jpg S1e7 Big jump.jpg S1e7 Successful jumping.jpg S1e7 Landing to safety.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia see the ship leave.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia triumphant smile.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia hear Westley.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia look over the cliff.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia see Westley for the first time.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia looking at Westley in the trench.jpg S1e7 Wander "Look at him there".jpg S1e7 Wander "Can we keep him?".jpg S1e7 Wander "Pleeeease?".jpg S1e7 Sylvia anguished "What?!".jpg S1e7 Sylvia "No way!".jpg S1e7 Sylvia "That ain't some lost critter!".jpg S1e7 Sylvia "That is a...".jpg S1e7 Sylvia pointing at Westley.jpg S1e7 Sylvia "A trained killer".jpg S1e7 Westley talking on phone in distance.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia watching Westley.jpg S1e7 Sylvia groaning.jpg S1e7 Sylvia groaning 2.jpg S1e7 Sylvia not happy about this.jpg S1e7 Sylvia "What's the plan?".jpg S1e7 Wander "Just do what I do".jpg S1e7 Westley saved.jpg S1e7 Wander acts shocked.jpg S1e7 Wander play-acting.jpg S1e7 Wander play-acting 2.jpg S1e7 Wander play-acting 3.jpg S1e7 Wander play-acting 4.jpg S1e7 Sylvia play-acting.jpg S1e7 Westley stands up.jpg S1e7 Wander tied.jpg S1e7 Sylvia tied.jpg S1e7 Reach for the sky.jpg S1e7 Sylvia during the song.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia aimed at.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia picking up ropes.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia retied.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia forced to walk off.jpg S1e7 Wet Sylvia taking Westley to safety.jpg S1e7 Sylvia reeling Westley in.jpg S1e7 Wet Westley and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Wet Westley aims at Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Wet Westley aims at Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia encouraging Westley.jpg|Come on, Westley! You can do it! S1e7 Wander and Sylvia encouraging Westley 2.jpg S1e7 You can do it.jpg S1e7 Yay you did it.jpg S1e7 Moment of cheering stops abruptly.jpg S1e7 Sylvia rolls her eyes.jpg S1e7 Sylvia will do it.jpg "The Ball" S1e8b Sylvia relaxing.jpg|Sylvia is, too S1e8b Bubbles rocking Sylvia.jpg|Can bubbles really do that?! S1e8b Sylvia on bubbles.jpg|Still enjoying it S1e8b Sylvia on bubbles 2.jpg|Now that's the spot S1e8b Wander and Sylvia have to agree.jpg|I guess it is. S1e8b Beeza is pleased.jpg|"I am so pleased you've enjoyed your stay on Balzeria 9. We're quite fond of our peaceful home!" S1e8b Beeza is pleased 2.jpg|Happy that all is well. S1e8b Everyone hears the Armageddon Chimes.jpg|Those chimes in the distance, they mean... S1e8b Time to flee.jpg|"Well, time to flee and abandon it forever." S1e8b Sylvia huh.jpg|"Huh?!" S1e8b Sylvia's bubble fountain deactivates.jpg|I guess we'll have to cut this spa day short. S1e8b Wander and Sylvia watch the action.jpg|What's going on? S1e8b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg|Oh, no, that's not good. S1e8b Wander 'What the heck is goin' on'.jpg|"Beeza, what the heck is goin' on?!" S1e8b Beeza 'A thousand pardons'.jpg|"Oh, a thousand pardons." S1e8b Beeza 'It's just that our'.jpg|"It's just that our entire planet..." S1e8b Beeza 'About to be destroyed'.jpg|"...is about to be destroyed." S1e8b The fleas 'Again'.jpg|"Again." S1e8b Just heard the news.jpg|What the - ? S1e8b How come.jpg|"What?!" S1e8b Beeza 'It's pretty routine'.jpg|"It's pretty routine by this point!" S1e8b Sylvia 'Wait'.jpg|"Wait." S1e8b Sylvia 'What'.jpg|"What?" S1e8b Sylvia 'Who's he'.jpg|"Who's "he"?" S1e8b Awaiting the 'Worldbuster'.jpg|"We used to call him the Worldbuster." S1e8b Looming shadow.jpg|"But now, most of us just call him..." S1e8b Sylvia, Wander and Beeza holding on.jpg|Hang on tight! S1e8b On the ground.jpg|Glad that's over. S1e8b Beeza walks off.jpg|Leaving S1e8b Can't believe it.jpg|"Huh?!" S1e8b Not good.jpg|This isn't good S1e8b Wander running off.jpg|Wait for me! S1e8b Sylvia running off.jpg|Wait, me too! S1e8b Wander 'You folks are abandoning'.jpg|"You folks are abandoning..." S1e8b Wander 'Your beautiful home'.jpg|"...your beautiful home..." S1e8b Wander 'For a new one'.jpg|"...for a new one?" S1e8b Wander 'Just like that'.jpg|"Just like that?" S1e8b Beeza overhearing Wander.jpg|"What?" S1e8b Beeza 'Of course not'.jpg|"Of course not!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!'.jpg|Relieved S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!' 2.jpg|Phew, that's not gonna happen again. S1e8b Wander and Sylvia listening to Beeza.jpg|"We'll just fly through space until we run out of fuel." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia listening to Beeza 2.jpg|"Or food." s1e8b Punching the rivets.jpg|Beginning the rivet punching. s1e8b Sylvia punching.jpg|Sylvia punches the rivets s1e8b Sylvia the Riveter.jpg|This pose looks familiar... S1e8b Witnessing the falling bone.jpg|Eyes focused on the falling bone... S1e8b Witnessing the falling bone 2.jpg|...and not leaving it! S1e8b Why didn't the plan work.jpg|"What happened?! I thought it worked!!" S1e8b It DID work.jpg|"Flarf nabbit, it DID work!" S1e8b Sylvia 'We threw the dog a bone'.jpg|"We threw a dog a bone..." S1e8b Beeza 'Oh my'.jpg|"Oh, my." S1e8b Beeza 'The Sticky Rains of Terror'.jpg|"The Sticky Rains of Terror?" S1e8b Beeza 'We've lingered'.jpg|"We've lingered..." S1e8b Beeza 'Far too long'.jpg|"...far too long." S1e8b Beeza walking away.jpg|"Come on." S1e8b Beeza walking away 2.jpg|"Time to flee!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg|OH, NO! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia run from the raining dog drool.jpg|RUUUUUUUN!!! S1e8b Sylvia 'Maybe we should be too?'.jpg|"Maybe we should be too?" S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia.jpg|"Naw-uh!" S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia 2.jpg|"NO WAY!" S1e8b Wander has one more plan.jpg|"I have one more plan!" S1e8b Wander rushing past Sylvia.jpg|I've got to stop them, again! S1e8b Sylvia confused.jpg|What are you doing? S1e8b Wander 'Present...'.jpg|"Present..." S1e8b Wander 'Weapons!'.jpg|"Weapons!" S1e8b Wander 'Wet whistle!'.jpg|"Wet...whistle!" S1e8b Sylvia scolding Buster.jpg|"Hey! Bad dog!" S1e8b Sylvia scolding Buster 2.jpg|"Ah-ah ah-ah-ah-ah!" S1e8b Wander "Why didn't it work?".jpg|Whaaaa...why didn't it work?" S1e8b Sylvia "Don't you get it?".jpg|"Wander, don't you get it?!" S1e8b Sylvia "Dogs!".jpg|"Dogs!" S1e8b Sylvia "Love!".jpg|"Love!!" S1e8b Sylvia "Trash!".jpg|"TRASH!!!" S1e8b Sylvia hurries down the cracking ground.jpg|Let's go, Wander. S1e8b Sylvia running towards the camera.jpg|Escape that dog teeth! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia slide in.jpg|"You guys made it." S1e8b Sylvia frantic "GO!".jpg|"GO GO GO GO GO!!!" S1e8b Sylvia "So we didn't get a win".jpg|"So we didn't get a win this time." S1e8b Sylvia hand on Wander's back.jpg|"But...Wander..." S1e8b Sylvia "Sometimes a problem is".jpg|"Sometimes a problem is so big..." S1e8b Wander "There's only one way to stop this".jpg|"There's only one way to stop this..." S1e8b Wander "Once and for all!".jpg|''"ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"'' S1e8b Sylvia ducks out of the way.jpg|And off he goes. S1e8b Sylvia and Beeza come by.jpg|"What's going on?" S1e8b Sylvia "Where's Wander?".jpg|"Where's Wander?" S1e8b Flea captain "That little kamikaze's".jpg|"That little kamikaze's heading straight for that..." S1e8b Flea captain "Monster!".jpg|"...monster!" S1e8b Sylvia worrying.jpg|"Wander?" S1e8b Sylvia peeks through the door.jpg|"I know you're upset that Buster ate the planet!" S1e8b Wander driving like crazy.jpg|"Heck, so are the rest of these folks!" S1e8b Beeza shrugs.jpg|"Eh." S1e8b Beeza "We'll get over it".jpg|"We'll get over it." S1e8b Sylvia "Destroying him and us".jpg|"But destroying him and us is not the answer!" S1e8b Sylvia "We have to flee!".jpg|"WE HAVE TO FLEE!" S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 3.jpg|"Yeah." S1e8b Sylvia "Have you lost your nut?!".jpg|"Have you lost your nut?!" S1e8b Sylvia "Do you realize what you just did?!".jpg|"Do you realize what you just did?!" S1e8b Everyone exiting the ship.jpg|"Without that ship, these folks have nowhere to live! They needed someplace safe from Buster with..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander.jpg|"...trees, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 2.jpg|"...fresh air, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 3.jpg|"...places for really great..." S1e8b Sylvia realizing the landscape.jpg|"...spas." S1e8b Sylvia realizing the landscape 2.jpg|"And..." S1e8b Sylvia realizing the landscape 3.jpg|"...a-a-and..." S1e8b Sylvia surprised at the landscape.jpg|"Huh." S1e8b Sylvia surprised at the landscape 2.jpg|Whoa. S1e8b Sylvia admires the landscape.jpg|This looks neat! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia admire the landscape.jpg|Do you like it? S1e8b Everyone admires the view.jpg|Oh, what a beautiful view! S1e8b Beeza thanking Wander.jpg|"Oh, Wander, thanks to you..." S1e8b Beeza "A permanent home".jpg|"We finally have a permanent home!" S1e8b Celebration.jpg|Hooray for Wander! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia in orbble.jpg|"F-L-E-A, flea! You know, bzzt, like the bug? 'Cause they're livin' on the dog?" S1e8b Sylvia "If you have to explain".jpg|"Look, if you have to explain the joke..." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia hear a meow.jpg|Meeeow! S1e8b Yarn planet in the distance.jpg|A yarn planet, possibly having a similar problem S1e8b Possible next location.jpg|Cliffhanger? "The Bounty" S1E8aP027.png S1e8a Wander and Sylvia get off.jpg S1e8a Wander and Sylvia dizzy.jpg S1e8a The coin flies over to Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e8a Giant coin flies to Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e8a Sylvia as seen from Peepers' telescope.jpg S1e8a Sylvia looking down.jpg S1e8a Darts missing Sylvia.jpg S1e8a Sylvia holding coin.jpg S1e8a Wander and Sylvia with coins.jpg S1e8a Let's go over there.jpg S1e8a Wander and Sylvia running.jpg S1e8a Wander and Sylvia at a pineapple stand.jpg S1E8aP058.png S1E8aP060.png S1E8aP065.png S1e8a Wander and Sylvia looking at a castle.jpg S1e8a Wander Sylvia and Peeprs trapped inside the potted plant.jpg S1E8aP091.png S1E8aP093.png S1E8aP098.png S1e08a Peepers clearly letting Wander and Sylvia escape.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 2.jpg "The Hero" S1e9a Sylvia with flies.jpg "The Birthday Boy" S1e9a Wander and Sylvia revealed.jpg S1e9b Wander "See, Sylvia?".jpg S1e9b Wander "I told you it was".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia see Peepers.jpg S1e9b Wander "And you thought it was".jpg S1e9b Sylvia facepalming.jpg S1e9b Wander waves onscreen.jpg S1e9b Sylvia pulling the bars.jpg S1e9b Wander says it's not that bad.jpg S1e9b Wander looking around the arena.jpg S1e9b Tumbleweed bouncing past Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander making thunder noises onscreen.jpg S1e9b Wander I have a sure plan.jpg S1e9b Wander Ooh.jpg S1e9b Wander Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander in Sylvia's face.jpg S1e9b Wander "All you need to do".jpg S1e9b Wander jumps onto Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Slyvia faces forward with Wander next to her.png S1e9b Wander putting out art supplies from his hat.jpg S1e9a Wander putting out art supplies.jpg S1e9b Wander Sylvia 2.jpg S1e9b Wander Hater is still not enjoying himself!.jpg S1e9b Wander mouth are still pointin' south!.jpg S1e9b Wander turns his frown upside down.jpg S1e9b Wander turn into that grin!.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia hears a whirring sound.jpg S1e9b A giant laser comes out.jpg S1e9b Giant laser aims down at Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander with smug expression Hater!.jpg S1e9b Wander You do wanna get this party started!.jpg S1e9b Wander wiggles his eyebrows.jpg S1e9b Sylvia Here we go.jpg S1e9b Sylvia points for the vendor.jpg S1e9b The vendor about to give Sylvia a popcorn.jpg S1e9b Sylvia laughing.jpg S1e9b Sylvia laughing 2.jpg S1e9b Sylvia cheering YEAAAH!.jpg S1e9b Sylvia cheering Whoo, whoo, whoo!.jpg S1e9b Wander singing while Sylvia dances.jpg S1e9b Sylvia grabs Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Sylvia spins Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia with Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander "Nothing can go wrong".jpg S1e9b Sylvia dancing with Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater being grabbed.jpg S1e9b Back to the throne.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down 3.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 2.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 3.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 4.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 5.jpg S1e9b Flags hung over Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Sylvia searches a chest.jpg|What else do we need? S1e9b Sylvia with cannon.jpg|And your birthday (Sylvia gets out the party cannon) S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon.jpg|FIRE!!! S1e9b Sylvia ready to fire again.jpg|'Cause you S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon again.jpg|Won't be (Sylvia fires it again) S1e9b Sylvia behind Lord Hater.jpg|So... S1e9b Sylvia "Try not to be so sad".jpg|Try not to be so sad S1e9b Sylvia "'Bout your impending doom".jpg|'Bout your impending doom! S1e9b Sylvia reaching under saddle.jpg|Someday S1e9b Sylvia with birthday candle.jpg|We'll light S1e9b Sylvia gives Lord Hater a birthday candle.jpg|Birthday candles S1e9b Bringing out the cake.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Just because you're".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Old and frumpy".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Mean...".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater forcing smile.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Smile!".jpg|SMIIIIIIIILE!!! S1e9b Party ends with a bang.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia about to leave.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing orbble.jpg S1e9b Orbble created.jpg S1e9b Waving goodbye.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia leave the party.jpg S1e9b Doom Arena final overview.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia float towards the camera.jpg "The Nice Guy" S1e10a Wander and Sylvia walking slowly.jpg S1e10a Sylvia sweating.jpg S1e10a We're here.jpg S1e10a Sylvia thumbs up.jpg S1e10a Sylvia watching with anticipation.jpg S1E10aP001.png S1E10aP003.png S1E10aP004.png S1E10aP041.png S1E10aP075.png S1E10aP076.png s1e10a Sylvia “Um, thank you.”.png s1e10a Wander and Sylvia.png S1E10aP079.png "The Time Bomb" S1e10b Sylvia with her eyes covered.jpg S1e10b Wander "It took some doin'".jpg S1e10b Wander "But Sylvia the Zbornak".jpg S1e10b Wander "I'm about to make".jpg S1e10b Sylvia guessing what her surprise is.jpg S1e10b Wander "No...".jpg S1e10b Have a look.jpg S1e10b Wander imitates a fanfare.jpg S1e10b Sylvia is shocked.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 2.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 3.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 4.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "You have no idea".jpg S1e10b Wander "I knew you'd like it!".jpg S1e10b Wander "I remember you tellin' me".jpg S1e10b Wander "Back in the day".jpg S1e10b Wander imitating the announcer.jpg S1e10b Wander "It was your dream".jpg S1e10b Wander raising hand.jpg S1e10b Wander making a fist.jpg S1e10b Wander "But you never did".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "I ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "You ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "Well...".jpg S1e10b Wander blowing raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander pretending to retch.jpg S1e10b Wander pointing.jpg S1e10b Wander blowing another raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander "To that I say".jpg S1e10b Sylvia isn't happy.jpg S1e10b Wander "Your dream awaits".jpg S1e10b Wander "Take the first step".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is bad".jpg S1e10b Sylvia backing away.jpg S1e10b Wander runs to get Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Wander pushing Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "That's not what I mean".jpg S1e10b Wander getting on Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia trying to explain.jpg S1e10b Wander and Sylvia hear Harvax.jpg S1e10b Sylvia groaning through teeth.jpg S1e10b Sylvia exasperated.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is just a mistake".jpg S1e10b Wander "They seemed awfully nice".jpg S1e10b Wander "What was with all that".jpg S1e10b Sylvia says she has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Race timer counting down.jpg S1e10b Wander realizes Sylvia has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander telling Sylvia she had a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander thinking.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "Quicky McQuickersons".jpg S1e10b Wander walking across Sylvia's back.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!" 2.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "Roger the Clock Maker".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!" 3.jpg S1e10b Sylvia clenches her fist.jpg S1e10b Sylvia punches the ground.jpg S1e10b Sylvia looks to the right.jpg S1e10b Racer staring at Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia looks to the left.jpg S1e10b Another racer staring at Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia flaring.jpg S1e10b Sylvia furious.jpg S1e10b Right before the race begins.jpg S1e10b Sylvia runs out of the start.jpg S1e10b Title card.jpg S1e10b And they're off.jpg S1E10bP001.png S1E10bP002.png S1E10bP003.png S1E10bP004.png S1E10bP005.png S1E10bP006.png S1E10bP007.png S1E10bP008.png S1E10bP009.png S1E10bP011.png S1E10bP012.png S1E10bP013.png S1E10bP015.png S1E10bP016.png S1E10bP017.png S1E10bP018.png S1E10bP019.png S1E10bP020.png S1E10bP021.png S1e10b Wander "To your happy place".jpg S1E10bP022.png S1E10bP023.png S1E10bP024.png S1E10bP025.png S1E10bP027.png S1E10bP028.png S1E10bP029.png S1E10bP030.png S1E10bP032.png S1E10bP035.png S1E10bP037.png S1E10bP039.png S1E10bP041.png S1E10bP045.png S1E10bP046.png S1E10bP047.png S1e10b Sylvia Standing.jpg S1E10bP048.png S1e10b Sylvia's foot about to step on arrow platform.jpg S1e10b Sylvia's Foot on arrow platform.jpg S1E10bP049.png S1E10bP050.png S1E10bP052.png S1E10bP054.png S1e10b Photo finish.jpg S1E10bP056.png S1E10bP057.png S1E10bP060.png S1E10bP061.png S1E10bP062.png S1e10b Sylvia being victorious.jpg "The Tourist" S1e11b_Sylvia_“I_gotta_admit”.jpg|"I gotta admit." S1e11b_Sylvia_“This_is_exciting”.jpg|"This is exciting." S1e11b_Wander_after_eating_the_sandwich.png s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the temple.jpg s1e11b Wander rushes up the temple steps.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 2.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the plant.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the plant 2.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the plant 3.jpg s1e11b Wander climbing up the plant.jpg s1e11b Forceful blooming.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 3.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the Lorb.jpg s1e11b Forceful kissing.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 4.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the Klerblatz Ceremony.jpg s1e11b Wander knocks the drummer away.jpg s1e11b Wander takes the drumsticks.jpg s1e11b Wander drumming at warp speed.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 5.jpg S1e11b_Wander_want_to_see_her_pictures.jpg S1e11b_Wander_and_Sylvia_back_on_Planet_Ziziks.jpg s1e11b Sylvia crying 1.jpg s1e11b Sylvia crying 2.jpg s1e11b Sylvia crying 3.jpg s1e11b Sylvia crying 4.jpg s1e11b Sylvia crying 5.jpg s1e11b Sylvia crying 6.jpg "The Day" s1e12a Sylvia sleeping.jpg s1e12a Sylvia wakes up.jpg s1e12a Sylvia sitting up.jpg S1E12aP003.png 20 The Day.jpg S1E12aP005.png S1E12aP006.png S1E12aP007.png S1E12aP008.png S1E12aP009.png S1E12aP012.png S1e12a Carrying Wander on shoulder.jpg S1e12a Sylvia's Feet.jpg S1E12aP013.png S1E12aP014.png S1E12aP015.png S1E12aP017.png S1E12aP021.png S1E12aP022.png S1E12aP023.png S1E12aP026.png S1E12aP027.png S1E12aP028.png S1E12aP029.png S1E12aP030.png S1E12aP031.png S1E12aP033.png S1E12aP034.png S1E12aP035.png S1E12aP036.png S1E12aP038.png S1E12aP039.png S1E12aP040.png S1E12aP041.png S1E12aP042.png S1E12aP043.png S1E12aP045.png S1E12aP046.png S1E12aP047.png S1E12aP049.png S1e12a Sylvia takes off Wander's hat.jpg S1e12a Sylvia Woohoo!.jpg S1e12a Sylvia Later, lame-oids!.jpg S1E12aP052.png S1E12aP053.png S1e12a Sylvia I know you're probably off dreaming of.jpg S1e12b Sylvia headbonks a Watchdog.jpg S1e12b Sylvia SIC 'EM, SLEEPYHEAD!.jpg S1e12a Wander Wander! The Cheese Tower is turning into Narwhal Bacon!.jpg S1e12a Sylvia Wander, watch out! Three noodles are considering buying pleated khakies!.jpg S1E12aP057.png S1E12aP059.png S1e12a&b Wander sees Sylvia sleeping.jpg "The Night" S1e12b Sylvia groaning in her sleep.jpg S1e12a&b Wander sees Sylvia sleeping.jpg S1e12b Wander walks to Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Oh, it's that nap .jpg S1e12b Wander '' I took ''.jpg S1e12b Wander gathering sticks 2.jpg S1e12b Wander gathering sticks.jpg S1e12b Wander using sticks to build a fire.jpg s1e12b Wander building a fire.jpg S1e12b Wander '' naps just feel so GOOD! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander blows on fire.jpg S1e12b Sylvia starting to cringe.jpg S1e12b Sylvia grumbles.jpg S1e12b Sylvia opens her eyes.jpg S1e12b Sylvia starting to stand up.png S1e12b Sylvia '' WANDER!! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander on the ground.png S1e12b Can't let Sylvia hear body noises.jpg|Don't Wake Sylvia Up S1e12b_Wander_“Sylvia,_my_friend...”.jpg|"Sylvia, my friend..." S1e12b Wander "I am gonna make this".jpg|"...for you, I am gonna make this..." S1e12b_Wander_“The_quietest...”.jpg|"...the quietest..." S1e12b_Frame_before_the_title_card.jpg|"...night!..." 21 The Night.jpg|Title card s1e12b Wander “...ever.”.jpg|"...ever." s1e12b Sylvia “Thanks.”.jpg|"Thanks." S1e12b Sylvia suddenly stands up.jpg S1e12b Sylvia lying down.jpg S1e12b Sylvia lies down.jpg S1e12b Sylvia moans.jpg S1e12b Wander suddenly waked up.jpg S1e12b Sylvia rolls over Wander.jpg S1e12b Wander got covered by Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Sylvia.JPG|"Sylvia?!" S1e12b Sylvia 2.JPG|"Sylvia?!?"'' S1e12b Sylvia 3.JPG|''"SYLVIAAAAA!!!"'' S1e12b Earmuffs more effective than expected.JPG s1e12b Wander reaches into his hat.jpg s1e12b Wander getting his banjo out.jpg s1e12b Wander plays his banjo next to Sylvia.jpg s1e12b Wander playing loud song.jpg s1e12b Wander bouncing past Sylvia with banjo.jpg S1e12b_Wander_sings.jpg s1e12b Wander singing while walking past Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander singing while sliding on the ground.jpg "The Lonely Planet" S1e13a Sylvia says "Boring!", part 1.jpg S1e13a Sylvia says "Boring!", part 2.jpg s1e13a Sylvia 'Come on, let's get outta here.'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Sylvia!'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Meet Janet!'.jpg S1e13a Sylvia speechless.jpg S1e13a Wander "This is Sylvia".jpg S1e13a Wander "A mountain too high".jpg S1e13a Wander "A valley too low".jpg S1e13a Wander "Or a river...".jpg S1e13a Wander "...too wide".jpg S1e13a Wander "To keep apart".jpg S1e13a Wander "A pair...".jpg S1e13a Wander "...of pals".jpg S1e13a Wander "Like she...".jpg S1e13a Wander "...and I!".jpg S1e13a Wander hugs Sylvia.jpg S1e13a Sylvia gets frozen in the face.jpg S1e13a Sylvia shivering.jpg S1e13a Sylvia "Crazy".jpg S1e13a Sylvia takes Wander with her tail.jpg S1e13a Sylvia putting Wander on her back.jpg S1e13a Wander and Sylvia start to leave.jpg s1e13a Sylvia and Janet during the sunset 1.jpg s1e13a Sylvia and Janet during the sunset 2.jpg s1e13a Sylvia and Janet during the sunset 3.jpg s1e13a Sylvia 'I'M COMING, WANDER!'.jpg s1e13a Sylvia 'Really¿'.jpg s1e13a Sylvia climbing the tree.jpg S1e13a Wander What happened.jpg S1e13a Sylvia Who the GROP cares.jpg "The Brainstorm" S1e13b Wander and Sylvia hug.jpg S1e13b_Wander_and_Sylvia_with_the_sun_blocked_out.jpg S1e13b Wander declares "Warmth generating group hug!".jpg|"Warmth-generating..." S1e13b Pool Party Planet.jpg|"POOL PARTY PLANET!" S1e13b_Wander_handing_out_sandwiches_2.jpg S1e13b_Wander_handing_out_sandwiches_3.jpg S1e13b Sylvia with embarrassed Watchdogs.JPG s1e13b Wander and Sylvia have a picnic.jpg s1e13b Wander inviting the Watchdogs.jpg S1e13b Wander raising the banjo.png S1e13b Sylvia vs Hater.JPG S1e13b Flawless Victory.JPG S1e13b Defeated Sylvia.JPG "The Toddler" S1E14bP02.png S1e14b Sylvia 3.png S1e14b Wander 'And that guy's over there'.png S1E14bP06.png S1E14bP07.png S1E14bP08.png S1E14bP09.png S1E14bP12.png S1E14bP13.png S1E14bP15.png S1E14bP16.png S1E14bP17.png S1E14bP18.png S1E14bP19.png S1E14bP20.png S1E14bP28.png S1E14bP29.png S1E14bP33.png S1E14bP36.png S1E14bP44.png S1E14bP48.png S1E14bP49.png S1E14bP50.png S1E14bP51.png S1E14bP52.png S1E14bP58.png S1E14bP60.png S1E14bP61.png S1E14bP62.png S1E14bP64.png S1E14bP66.png S1E14bP67.png S1E14bP68.png S1E14bP69.png S1E14bP72.png S1E14bP74.png S1E14bP75.png S1E14bP76.png S1E14bP78.png S1E14bP79.png S1E14bP81.png S1E14bP83.png S1E14bP84.png S1E14bP85.png S1E14bP89.png S1E14bP91.png S1E14bP92.png S1E14bP95.png S1E14bP96.png S1E14bP97.png S1E14bP99.png S1E14bP103.png S1E14bP104.png S1E14bP105.png S1E14bP107.png S1E14bP108.png "The Fancy Party" Emperor Awesome and Sylvia.jpg "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" S1e15a Wander found a sock 8.jpg S1E15aP001.png S1E15aP002.png S1E15aP004.png S1E15aP007.png S1E15aP011.png S1E15aP013.png S1E15aP015.png S1E15aP016.png S1E15aP017.png S1e15a Chased by grizzly bears.jpg S1E15aP020.png S1e15a Wander and Sylvia hear a roar.png S1E15aP022.png S1E15aP024.png S1E15aP028.png S1E15aP030.png S1E15aP035.png S1e15a Wander and Sylvia stare each other.jpg S1e15a Sylvia "How will we ever go on?".jpg S1e15a A door in the troll's chest opens up.jpg S1E15aP038.png S1e15a Wander and Sylvia go on the dangerous quest.jpg S1E15aP041.png S1E15aP043.png S1E15aP047.png S1E15aP048.png S1E15aP049.png S1e15a Sylvia "This is my sock".png S1E15aP050.png S1E15aP051.png S1E15aP052.png S1E15aP053.png S1E15aP055.png S1E15aP056.png S1E15aP059.png S1E15aP062.png S1E15aP064.png S1E15aP069.png S1E15aP078.png S1E15aP080.png "The Void" S1e15b Sylvia's reflection in the doorknob.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's reflection in the doorknob 2.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia find a strange door.jpg s1e15b Sylvia talking.jpg s1e15b Opening the space door 1.jpg s1e15b Opening the space door 2.jpg s1e15b Opening the space door 3.jpg s1e15b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg|"Whoa!" S1e15b Wander and Sylvia before they enter the void.jpg s1e15b Wander and Sylvia entering the void 2.jpg s1e15b Wander and Sylvia entering the void 4.jpg S1e15b_Inside_the_void.jpg|Wander and Sylvia have entered the void S1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_inside_the_void.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia exploring inside the void.jpg S1e15b_Inside_the_Void.jpg S1e15b Wander runs behind Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander running behind Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander running beside Sylvia.jpg S1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_in_void.jpg Se15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_inside_the_void_2.jpg S1e15b_Wander_going_to_right_way.jpg s1e15b_Where's_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Hi_there_Sylvia.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_can_see_her_rear_view.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_shaking_her_butt.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's bottom drops out of the view.jpg S1e15b Sylvia lands next to Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander lands from boucning in the air.jpg S1e15b_Wander_having_fun.jpg S1e15b_Do_it_again_by_Wander.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stomps the ground making Wander bounce.jpg S1e15b Wander bouncing in the air.jpg S1e15b Sylvia jumps on the floor.jpg S1e15b Sylvia bounces in the air.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_playing_together.jpg S1e15b Wander dashes past her.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_rolling.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_having_fun.jpg S1e15b Wander Man, oh man!.jpg S1e15b_Wander's_hand_suddenly_become_huge.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia Whoa!.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_big_legs.jpg S1e15b_Wander_with_big_head.jpg S1e15b Wander's body enlarged.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_big_hat.jpg S1e15b Wander's tongue grow bigger carrying Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia grunts.jpg S1e15b Sylvia turns green consisting of multicolored polka dots.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's not happy with her new presence.jpg S1e15b Wander starting to call the colors.jpg S1e15b_Red_Wander.jpg S1e15b_Yellow_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Green_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander's entire body became Blue.jpg S1e15b Wander Bet I can be tartan, too!.jpg S1e15b Wander's body gain multicolored stripes.jpg S1e15b Wander's appearance became red rectangle.jpg S1e15b Wander becoming a teal tetrahedron.jpg S1e15b Wander recognized as a paisley parallelogram.jpg S1e15b Wander as orange spoon.jpg S1e15b Wander returned to his extraterestrial form.jpg S1e15b Wander takes hat off and bows.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_claps_to_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander wears his hat again.jpg S1e15b Sylvia What the.jpg S1e15b Wander notices roses coming out.jpg S1e15b Sylvia suddenly throws out roses.jpg S1e15b Wander bows.jpg S1e15b_Wander_takes_his_hat_off.jpg S1e15b_ Wander_becoming_a_giant_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander "Whoa, you're tiny!".jpg S1e15b_Wander_try_to_eat_Sylvia.jpg S1e15b_Wander_open_his_mouth.jpg S1e15b_Wander_ zipped_his_mouth.jpg s1e15b_Back_to_actual_size.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_long_hand.jpg S1e15b Sylvia thinking spacey thoughts.jpg S1e15b_And_what's_inside.jpg S1e15b_Nice_thinking.jpg S1e15b Door showing brick wall.jpg S1e15b Door showing human eyeball.jpg S1e15b Door showing train.jpg S1e15b Door showing Lord Hater taking a shower.jpg S1e15b Door showing Jack McBrayer.jpg S1e15b Door showing old Wander design.jpg S1e15b Door showing the Two Man Gentleman Band.jpg S1e15b Door showing Craig McCracken's letter.jpg S1e15b Door showing the purple and pink squid tentacles.jpg S1e15b Door showing a black and white live action photo of Craig McCracken.jpg S1e15b Door showing Craig McCracken's letter.jpg S1e15b Door showing an original design of Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Door showing a backdrop of warm colors.jpg S1e15b Door showing a backdrop showing a spectrum of vibrant colors.jpg S1e15b Door showing the purple and pink squid tentacles.jpg S1e15b Wander "But come on".jpg S1e15b Wander "Leave this place".jpg S1e15b Wander "It's...".jpg S1e15b Wander "...the best!".jpg S1e15b Wander "Here you can do".jpg S1e15b Wander "Anything you want".jpg S1e15b Sylvia shocked "Uh...".jpg S1e15b Sylvia shocked "Wait".jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders coming out of hat.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stunned at the action.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders crowded around Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander crashes into Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia sees a Wander jug band.jpg S1e15b Sylvia as a spotlight.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Oh, there's a place".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "You can do".jpg S1e15b Two Wanders singing beside Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia surrounded by Wanders.jpg S1e15b Sylvia running on a food backdrop.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stops before Wander's open door.jpg S1e15b Sylvia runs through another door.jpg S1e15b Sylvia running through an enclosing space.jpg S1e15b Sylvia runs in a circle.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia in two separate circles.jpg S1e15b Giant Wander head.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass under an archway of piano keys.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass under a pink unicorn.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass through a psychedelic mouth.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass under a pair of sunglasses.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass through a psychedelic eyeball.jpg S1e15b Psychedelic bumblebee appears.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia fly through the air.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia fly through the air 2.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia fly through the air 3.jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the letter "A".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Step".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Inside".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Your".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Mind".jpg S1e15b Wander jug band circling Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia floating beside Wander.jpg S1e15b Sylvia floating beside another Wander.jpg S1e15b Sylvia "Whichever of these yous is you".jpg S1e15b Sylvia "Maybe take five".jpg S1e15b Wander floating past Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander "You should join us!".jpg S1e15b Sylvia "No thanks, I'm fine".jpg S1e15b Wander "It'll be fun!".jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia hit the "ceiling".jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing uncontrollably.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing like a marionette.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "When you take a step inside your mind".jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing with Wander clones.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing with Wander clones 2.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "You need".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Solved".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Use your noodle".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "And evolve".jpg S1e15b Wander "Take it, Syl!".jpg S1e15b Sylvia "Uh no thanks".jpg S1e15b Wander singing with Sylvia dummy.jpg S1e15b Song ending.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dummy singing while Wander drinks water.jpg S1e15b End of show.jpg "The Party Animal" "The Gift 2: The Giftening" S1e19a Sylvia and Lord Hater.jpg S1e19a Hater suddenly saw Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e19a Hater screams 2.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater meeting Wander and Sylvia underwater.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia suddenly appears.jpg S1e19a Wander giving the gift to Hater.png S1e19a Hater screms 3.jpg S1e19a Hater screams 4.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia shaking .jpg S1e19a Hater Ahh Stay back.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia giving the gift to Hater.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia looking up.jpg S1e19a Incoming Watchdogs.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia stared at each other.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater's gift.jpg "The Date" S1e16a Wander '' Should we say Hi .png S1e16a Slyvia starts to laugh.jpg S1e16a Slyvia '' Are you kidding This is hilarious! ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' We got fancy dinner AND a show! ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' Maybe we should mind our own beeswax! ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' Okay. so it is the end of this world! ''.png S1e16a Sylvia '' Who in the right mind would go on a date with Lord Hater ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia on a disguise.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' I feel oh so rejected and vulnerable ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' You know, gettin' blown up doesn't seem that bad ''.jpg S1E18aP002.png S1E18aP004.png S1E18aP006.png S1E18aP008.png S1E18aP010.png S1E18aP017.png S1E18aP018.png S1E18aP020.png S1E18aP025.png S1E18aP026.png S1E18aP028.png S1E18aP029.png S1E18aP031.png S1E18aP032.png S1E18aP034.png S1E18aP035.png S1E18aP037.png S1E18aP038.png S1E18aP039.png S1E18aP041.png S1E18aP043.png S1E18aP044.png S1E18aP046.png S1E18aP047.png S1E18aP049.png S1E18aP050.png S1E18aP053.png S1E18aP054.png S1E18aP056.png S1E18aP057.png S1E18aP059.png S1E18aP061.png S1E18aP063.png S1E18aP064.png S1E18aP066.png S1E18aP067.png S1E18aP068.png S1E18aP070.png S1E18aP071.png S1E18aP075.png S1E18aP076.png S1E18aP079.png S1E18aP084.png S1E18aP088.png S1E18aP089.png S1E18aP094.png S1E18aP096.png S1E18aP097.png S1E18aP100.png S1E18aP103.png S1e16a Wander and Sylvia inside the orbble.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' I better have been the 6 ''.jpg "The Buddies" S1E16b Sylvia standing at the door.JPG S1E16b Sylvia's Sup.JPG S1e18b Sylvia hears something.jpg S1E16b Sylvia cornered by Watchdogs.JPG "The Liar" S1e17a Title card.png S1e17a Sylvia '' This place is gonna pop its cork any minute! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' But Sylvia ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' look ''.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing to the bird family.jpg S1e17a Bird family.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Ah, so you are nuts ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' We can't just leave them! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' They're too cute ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' to perish in a pool of hot magma! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Don't worry, little guys! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' I know things seem bleak now ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' No one shall ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' die this day! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander finishes his speech.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia noticing the eruption.jpg S1e17a Mt. Krackyourbigtoa erupts.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Wander it's impossible ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' We can't do it! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander sniffs.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Eww ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' You smell that ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Oh you mean ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' hot liquid death ''.jpg S1e17a Lava explodes.jpg S1e17a Wander '' No ''.jpg S1e17a Wander sniffs 2.jpg S1e17a Wander '' It smells like ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' a big pile of ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Can't- ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' doo-doo ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Woooowee! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Come on Syl! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' how many times do I gotta tell ya ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Anything is possible ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' with a pep in your step ''.jpg S1e17a Wander doing a step.jpg S1e17a Wander makes a big smile for Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander '' What you need ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' is a positive ''.jpg S1e17a Wander fisting.jpg S1e17a Wander fisting 2.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia seeing the explosion.jpg S1e17a Huge explosion.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Observe ''.jpg S1e17a Wander climbing up the tree.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander '' Can-do-di-tude ''.png S1eTheLiar Wander '' Sylvia ''.png S1eTheLiar Wander '' --starts with a single step ''.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander '' The path of positive thinking ''.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander starts his speech.jpg S1e17a More rumbles.png S1e17a Wander '' can reach ''.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Were saved! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' All we need is to stay positive ''.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia hearing eruption.jpg S1e17a Lava exploding behind Sylvia.jpg "The Stray" S1E17bP04.png S1E17bP06.png S1E17bP07.png S1E17bP16.png S1E17bP19.png S1E17bP20.png S1E17bP22.png S1E17bP24.png S1E17bP29.png S1E17bP31.png S1E17bP34.png S1E17bP35.png S1E17bP38.png S1E17bP40.png S1E17bP41.png S1E17bP44.png S1E17bP50.png S1E17bP52.png S1E17bP54.png S1E17bP56.png S1E17bP58.png S1E17bP61.png S1E17bP63.png S1E17bP66.png S1E17bP67.png S1E17bP69.png S1E17bP75.png S1E17bP76.png "The Big Job" S1e20a Close-up of Sylvia's tail.jpg S1e20a Sylvia's introduction.jpg S1e20a Sylvia ready to punch.jpg S1e20a Sylvia punches the screen.jpg S1e20a Sylvia in a pose.jpg S1e20a Sylvia's description.jpg S1E20aP001.png S1E20aP002.png S1E20aP005.png S1E20aP007.png S1E20aP010.png S1E20aP011.png S1E20aP013.png S1E20aP014.png S1E20aP015.png S1E20aP018.png S1E20aP039.png S1E20aP040.png S1E20aP043.png S1E20aP044.png S1E20aP055.png S1E20aP059.png S1E20aP061.png S1E20aP062.png S1E20aP063.png S1E20aP065.png S1E20aP067.png S1E20aP076.png S1E20aP081.png S1E20aP083.png S1E20aP088.png S1E20aP089.png S1E20aP090.png "The Helper" S1e20b Wander and Slyvia wandering.jpg S1e20b Wander and Sylvia stopped.jpg S1e20b Wander ''SYLVIA, LOOK!.jpg S1e20b Sylvia What am I looking at.jpg S1e20b Sylvia I see a man changing a tire.jpg S1e20b Wander He needs help.jpg S1e20b Wander surprised.jpg S1E21aP003.png S1E21aP004.png S1e20b Wander There's a time to help.jpg S1e20b Wander shrieking from the falling bird.png S1e20b Sylvia It's a good thing.jpg S1E21aP014.png S1E21aP015.png S1E21aP016.png S1E21aP021.png S1E21aP022.png S1E21aP035.png S1E21aP036.png S1E21aP039.png S1E21aP040.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o8_1280.png S1E21aP044.png S1E21aP062.png S1E21aP075.png "The Funk" S1E16P79.png S1e16a Sylvia '' Seriously ''.png "The Enemies" S1E16bP061.png S1e16b Sylvia counting.png S1E16bP062.png S1E16bP080.png S1E16bP082.png "The Rider" S1e21 Sylvia "It's not just a house".jpg S1E21P004.png S1E21P005.png S1E21P006.png S1E21P007.png S1E21P009.png S1E21P011.png S1E21P016.png S1E21P017.png S1E21P021.png S1E21P023.png S1E21P024.png S1E21P026.png S1E21P028.png S1E21P029.png S1E21P030.png S1E21P033.png S1E21P035.png S1E21P036.png S1E21P038.png S1E21P041.png S1E21P044.png S1E21P047.png S1E21P049.png S1E21P059.png S1E21P061.png S1E21P062.png S1E21P068.png S1E21P070.png S1E21P071.png S1E21P073.png S1E21P078.png S1e21 Sylvia's Feet Running.jpg S1E21P082.png S1E21P084.png S1E21P085.png S1E21P087.png S1E21P088.png S1E21P092.png S1E21P094.png S1E21P096.png S1e21 Wander hugs Sylvia.png S1e21 Wander wears his hat.jpg S1E21P103.png S1E21P113.png "The Gift" S1e19b Sylvia sleeping on a hill.jpg S1e19b A gift box hops over to Sylvia.jpg S1e19b Gift box bouncing on Sylvia.jpg S1e19b Sylvia wakes up with a start.jpg S1e19b Sylvia lies on the ground.jpg S1e19b Sylvia sitting up.jpg S1e19b Sylvia moaning tiredly.jpg S1e19b Gift box shining.jpg S1e19b Sylvia "Oh my grop".jpg S1e19b Sylvia "It's today?!".jpg S1e19b Gift box about to explode.jpg S1e19b Wander comes out of the gift box.jpg S1e19b Wander "It's today!".jpg S1e19a Title card.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia dancing on the hill.jpg S1e19b A comet reaches Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e19b The comet scoops up Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia leaving on comet.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia riding the comet.jpg S1e19b Wander about to take his hat off.jpg S1e19b Wander's hat is stuffed with gifts.jpg S1e19b Sylvia dressed in sleigh bells.jpg S1e19b Sylvia looking at her sleigh bells.jpg S1e19b Wander about to give Sylvia the antlers.jpg S1e19b Wander puts the antlers on Sylvia.jpg S1e19b Sylvia not happy with wearing the antlers.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia ride past the last few planets.jpg S1e19b The last few presents fall down.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia finished their job.jpg S1e19b Sylvia sighing.jpg S1e19b Sylvia "Okay...".jpg S1e19b Sylvia "That was a blast".jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia exit the comet.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia walking away from the comet.jpg S1e19b Sylvia "Of our lives".jpg S1e19b Sylvia grabs her sleigh bells.jpg S1e19b Sylvia removes her sleigh bells.jpg S1e19b Sylvia hears Wander say "Almost".jpg S1e19b Pointing up at something.jpg S1e19b Wander reading a list.jpg S1e19b Wander shows the list.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 1.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 2.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 3.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 4.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 5.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 6.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 7.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 8.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 9.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 10.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 11.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 12.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 13.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 14.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 15.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 16.jpg S1e19b Sylvia does the gibberish one last time - 17.jpg S1e19b Sylvia ends her final gibberish greeting.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 1.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 2.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 3.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 4.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 5.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 6.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 7.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 8.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 9.jpg S1e19b Wander does the gibberish one last time - 10.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries